Sweet Dreams and Screams
by rose in the snow
Summary: Before he flew into the light, Turbo cursed Vanellope and her boyfriend to a night of torture and pain every year on November 2nd. Now he's back to make sure that they suffer for what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams and Screams Chapter 1

**A/N: To my sweet nightmare. I hope this makes you smile.**

Vanellope had been a happy president for almost a year. She had barely thought about King Candy. She had won more races then she could count. The game had even gotten an update. All she knew was that she was happier than she had ever been. She put her new trophy in her trophy case and looked at the calendar. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! I have to go see Ralph!" Vanellope said and ran by Sour Bill, nearly blowing him over.

"Miss President, where are you going?"

She didn't reply and instead began running faster. She ran all the way to Fix-it Felix. "Ralph!" She cried seeing the wrecker.

"Kid!" He said with a smile as she jumped up and hugged him. She jumped down to the ground.

"Can you believe it's almost been a year since we stopped Turbo?"

"No I can't. It's all thanks to you, kid."

"I wouldn't have been able to without your help." She said. "I'm here to celebrate!" Vanellope cried with a smile.

"The anniversary isn't until tomorrow."

"I know but I was thinking of maybe going on a date with Rancis tomorrow."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Ever since I helped him build the RV1. He kissed me after the race and we've been together ever since."

"Well I hope you have a good time but for now let's go celebrate." Ralph and Vanellope made their way to Tapper's. When they arrived at Tapper's, everyone cheered. The party was noisy and loud and could be heard all through noise could even be heard in Diet Cola Mountain where one unlucky racer had decided to look for her favorite pair of glasses that she lost.

Nicki Doughnutty had gone through the two sugar-free lollipops into the mountain. "Why do they have sugar-free lollipops in a game named Sugar Rush? It just doesn't make sense."

"I totally agree." She looked up to a mechanical grin looking back at her. "I'm always glad to have company." King Candy said as he crawled down from the ceiling of the mountain. He looked even more twisted than after he became a Cy-bug. He was still a Cy-bug although it looked like someone had messed with his code. His eyes were their normal beady size and yellow Turbo color and most of his face looked like King Candy's face. The bald spot on his head was now covered with a metal plate. His mouth was forever in that goofy grin but now it looked more menacing due to being made of metal and mechanically stuck. His right arm looked like Turbo's normal arm. His left arm looked like King Candy's except for the hand. The hand was large and the fingers were sharp, metal claws. The creature wore Turbo's jumpsuit but it was ripped and torn. The creature had the legs of a Cy-bug but with racers feet.

Nicki stood still. She had seen scary stuff before but this was one of the scariest.

"What? You look like you don't want to stay." She slowly began to walk away, still staring at the creature. "Oh don't leave." He said and grabbed her by the arm with his metal hand. She winced and drew her lips tight. "Did that hurt?" He said with a malicious grin. Nicki shook her head no even though it did. She wasn't going to let it have the sadistic satisfaction that it wanted. "I was going to have a different racer be part of my plan but you are right here, so why not?"

Vanellope was tired after a night of celebrating and went back to Sugar Rush. She could barely walk straight from standing up all night. "Maybe I won't be able to go on a date tomorrow night." She mumbled to herself. As she reentered Sugar Rush and saw her kart, she felt a little bit better. It was almost time for the arcade to open so she jumped into her kart and drove to the finish line. She drove right to her spot and saw Rancis.

She smiled and waved to her boyfriend. He smiled and waved back. She turned her attention back to the race. He turned to Gloyd, whose kart was right besides his and added, "Don't forget that she's _mine_." Rancis turned to the race while Gloyd just rolled his eyes.

"That's abnormal." Kris said looking around. "Gelli and Nicki are not present."

"That's weird." Adorabeezle said and Swizz nodded.

"I wonder where they are." Jessi said looking around. Vanellope didn't hear this discussion but she was thinking about her date with Rancis.

"Quarter Alert!" The announcer boomed and the racers prepared themselves.

"I want the girl with the blonde hair and the chocolate kart." One of the players cried.

Rancis grimaced. "I'm not a girl." He muttered as Swizz and Gloyd couldn't help but snicker.

"I want the snow cone one." said the other player.

"3...2...1...Go!" All the racers took off except for Vanellope who took off a minute later.

_I need to focus. _She sped up to catch the other racers.

Gelli had been watching from around Diet Cola Mountain to see how far the racers had gotten. As soon as they passed the mountain, he planned to go inside without being seen by the players. He counted and as soon as saw Minty pass him, he went inside. The mountain was dark and damp inside. "Nicki?" He called. It was strange for her to disappear for this long and not tell him.

"Gelli, don't come any closer!" Nicki cried in an upset voice.

The Turbo creature appeared from the shadows and looked at Gelli. "Maybe you can be useful too." He said quickly pinning Gelli down with his legs. The pain was too much for Gelli and he passed out.

Nicki, who the creature had hidden in the shadows, had seen Gelli pass out. Tears streamed down her face as she cried "No! Please! No!"

Today had been one of Vanellope's worst days of racing. Rancis walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll do better tomorrow."

"I was hoping that we could have a date tonight."

"We'll have one tomorrow but you seem tired. Go get some sleep before tomorrow." She nodded and kissed him again before heading to the castle. She pushed open the door and went into her bedroom. She was so tired that she crawled into bed without changing her clothes. She shut her eyes and was asleep a moment later.

She opened her eyes. She saw that she was inside Diet Cola Mountain. "Am I dreaming?" She asked. She waited for a response but none came. She tried to pinch herself but her hands were chained to the ground. She looked closer and saw that the chains were made out of two candy bracelets that had been cut to make two long candy ropes.

"Please answer!" Vanellope cried. She thought she could make out somebody coming near her. She saw a ponytail moving back and forth. "Nicki!" She cried with a smile glad to see a familiar face. However the smile disappeared when she saw Nicki coming closer to her. Nicki had handcuffs on made out of two lifesavers stuck together. With some disturbing irony the captor had used harden donut glaze to do the job.

Nicki looked down, as if afraid to look at Vanellope. "I'm sorry Vanellope." Nicki said.

"You haven't done anything wrong yet." Vanellope said trying to persuade her friend.

"I'm sorry." The racer repeated. "I-I needed-Gelli-" She began but she couldn't decide what apology sounded best. "I'm sorry President Vanellope. Please forgive me." She whispered quietly as if the sentence itself needed to be apologized for. "I had to save Gelli. He won't regenerate and the creature threatened to kill him if I-I-I..." She paused and looked down at her feet again without a word.

"Is Gelli safe?" Vanellope asked hoping to get more answers.

Nicki responded "For now but I don't really know. It said that it would let us go after tonight but I don't really trust it."

"What is this creature that you keep talking about?"

"It's big and very quick. It looks like a nightmare personified and not a sweet and nice one either."

Vanellope's eyes widen as her heart raced. "It can't be." She mouthed the words but no sound came out. "Was this... Was it Turbo?"

"Almost." The racer said and began to appear nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"The curse." The racer said falling to her knees and trying to cover her ears. "Please! No! Don't make me do that to her! Please!" The racer cried again as Vanellope tried to move closer.

"Nicki?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Vanellope!" She cried one more time before falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Dreams and Screams 2

Her handcuffs broke up as Nicki gently opened her eyes. Before her eyes were caring and sad, now they were very different. Her brown eyes looked distant and cold. The look in her eyes scared the normally confident president. "I hate having to do this but I'm required to."

"Do what?" Vanellope asked in a shaky voice.

"The curse requires that I do it."

"What's it?" She asked looking at the racer.

Nicki came closer to her face. "You don't know, do you?" She asked and turned away in search of something. "I mean, why would you? If I hadn't been cursed, I wouldn't know either."

"What is this stupid curse?" Vanellope cried in an upset voice.

"The creature cursed us." Vanellope looked confused but waited for her to continue. "You," she said pointing at her, "are stuck inside this nightmare until the arcade opens tomorrow. This nightmare curse will continue every year on this day. I have been cursed to remain here as well." She finally found an object that she had been looking for and pulled it into the shadows. "I'm required by that creature to torture Rancis and you for the night."

"Why Rancis?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" She asked as she moved closer to Vanellope, always leaving the object in shadow.

"Yes but..."

"Yes or no!" Nicki cried pulling the object from the shadows and striking Vanellope.

"Ow!" Vanellope cried as blood dripped down the side of her head. She could finally see the object that had been hidden in the shadows. It had a long stick made out of a pretzel and a marshmallow as a handle. At the top of the stick, there was a small chain made of a candy bracelet and attached to it was large gumball with Sweetarts spikes. "YES!" Vanellope cried as her head pounded.

"Thank you." Nicki said with a smile and put down the flail for a minute. She sat down. "I won't remember in the morning once this nightmare is over. At least I hope that's true."

"What about me?"

"I don't know. If you do remember, you'll want to forget. If you do forget, you'll try and remember." Nicki said standing up. "People want to remember things even if they are horrific. They like to know that everything's there and if one thing is missing, they feel incomplete. They begin to think what else they might have forgotten and this terrifies them." She stood right in front of Vanellope. Now that her head had stopped pounding so much, she could focus on the girl again. There didn't seem to be anything different about her except for her personality and her eyes. "King Turbo is happy that he picked me."

"Why?" Vanellope asked with a sneer.

"You shouldn't do that." Nicki said waving her finger at the president. "Remember who has the weapons and who doesn't."

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I enjoy studying serial killer video game characters and I know all about how they murdered and tortured their victims." She picked up the mace and threw it into the Diet Cola. "Too heavy." She muttered. Nicki disappeared for a minute as Vanellope hopes rose.

Nicki came back a minute later carrying a long nerds rope. Attached to the end of it was Rancis. He looked tired and sad as Nicki led him to stand right across from Vanellope. She tilted his head up so he could see her. He stared at her with a word. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see your girlfriend." Rancis face was still. "Fine." Nicki said. "If you don't want to talk that's fine. We can just get down to business." Nicki pulled out a knife from a belt. The handle was made of a mini marshmallow and the blade was made of a peppermint that had been sharpened and jagged. "Do you like it?" Nicki asked showing it to Vanellope. "Now." Nicki said turning toward Rancis and pointing her knife toward him. She stalked over to him while he tried to not look terrified. "Let's start with a little haircut."

Rancis's eyes widened. She pulled a piece of his hair and put the knife right against his hairs. She moved the knife right across the hairs and they came off in her hand. He tried to keep his mouth shut as a handful of hair came off in her hand. He held his mouth closed. Vanellope had watched without a word but she woke up. "Stop!" She cried.

Nicki turned to look at her. "What?" The look in her eyes made Vanellope lose her voice. They were so cold. "Would you rather that I do it to you?" Vanellope stopped and shook her head. "I knew you would prefer that." She turned back to Rancis and smiled. "Now for the best part." She held his curl in place and moved her knife.

"Please don't!" Rancis cried as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I don't get to choose." He seemed confused by this.

"Vanellope will choose if I do it to you. You will get to decided whether I give Vanellope a haircut." She was about to start again but stopped as said "Oh by the way, the first one to tell me it's okay will not get their hair cut. So what do you want me to do Rancis?" He looked at her and back at Vanellope. "Okay."

"Wait!" Rancis said as Nicki moved the knife away from his hair. His eyes became cold and he said "Cut her hair."

Vanellope was shocked. Her boyfriend had chosen his hair over her. _What are you doing?! _Her head screamed with pain. She didn't say anything as Nicki came over pulled her bangs and chopped them. Vanellope didn't pay attention to that though. Her eyes were still on her boyfriend. He didn't seem to care. He had a few less hairs but most of his head looked okay.

Nicki moved closer to Rancis again. "What..." He asked in a scared voice.

"I'm not going to _cut_ your hair." She put her knife away and smiled. She took something from her pocket. His eyes widened. "Should I leave his hair alone?" She asked Vanellope. Rancis looked at Vanellope in the now darkening room. He felt the walls closing around him as she spoke.

"No." Nicki lit a match and Rancis could see her smile as the match appeared next to his head. The match turned Rancis's blonde perfect hair into a blaze. Rancis let out a blood curdling scream as Nicki dumped a bucket of water on his head.

"Girly." She said. She threw the knife into the Diet Cola.

"Are we done?" Vanellope asked, always hopeful.

"You really think that we're done?" Nicki said turning her head to look at her. "About two hours have passed. That's mainly because you were knocked out for so long." She sat down to enjoy emotions swelling between them. She acted as if this nightmare was a soap opera and they were going to explode at each other. "You two don't look happy. I could try a Republican marriage if that's what you want."

"What's that?" Rancis asked with fear in his eyes for the named torture.

"Oh you would quite enjoy it. I would tie you and Vanellope together and throw you into the hot springs."

"That sounds like you're just going to drown us." Vanellope said.

"Well in real Republican marriages, the couple was naked but I didn't want to deal with that." Nicki stood and threw a piece of caramel into the springs which burned right away.

"This isn't you Nicki! Why aren't you fighting against Turbo?" Vanellope cried trying to pull away from the chains.

"I'm not fighting it for a couple of reasons. I told you, Turbo threatened Gelli if I didn't help him. After he explained what he was going to do, I agreed and you want to know why?" Nicki asked calmly. Vanellope and Rancis said nothing. "You really want to know!" Nicki screamed.

"Why?" Rancis mumbled.

"You two are both older than me."

"No duh." Vanellope muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Nicki cried toward Vanellope. Rancis was close enough to her to see that she was holding something in her hand. He leaned in closer to see what they were. "Oh Mr. Prettyboy, I see you have noticed what I was going to use for our next game." She held the objects in front of face although they were still hard to see. The objects were see through with a tint of color. They were sharp and even looked like that might have cut Nicki's hands. "Since you ruined my big speech and the surprise present, you get the first one."

"One what?"

"This." She said with a wicked grin. She threw something toward him. He saw it coming toward him. Then he felt something pierce the center of his palm. He was terrified to look as pain shot through his hand and up his arm. He knew that he would eventually see it so he decided to look. There was an object sticking out of his right palm. It looked like a throwing star made out of LifeSavers. "Don't you like them? I made them myself while I was waiting for you to wake up Vanellope." Nicki said the word in a creepy fashion.

Vanellope tried to shy away from her. It didn't work though since the only ones who were there were Rancis, Nicki the nightmare, and her. "Don't be upset Vanellope. You get one too." Nicki said throwing one at her and landing it right in her left arm. It remained stuck there. "I want to play a game of darts. I'm done with talking. Time to play, play, play!" She placed one in her hand and began to play eeny meeny miney moe. She sang the words "Eeny meeny miney moe. I don't care which one so. I'll let the blood splatter like art when I throw this candy dart, It's time to choose between you, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do." She said then threw the throwing star and landed it in his perfect cheek.

He could taste the blood filling his mouth but could only spit it out to not swallow it. She took a licorice rope and tied Vanellope's arm down. "What... are you... doing?" Rancis asked still trying to talk.

"Making sure she won't move." Nicki said and tightened the ropes. Vanellope had felt worse. Nicki stepped back and looked at Vanellope with a nod. Taking out the throwing stars again, she angled them and with a slight toss threw them where she wanted them. Vanellope's eyes widened when she realized that they were headed straight for her hand. She tried to move her arm away but it was too late. Her fingers fell to the ground as the nerves were chopped. If something hadn't been put in her mouth, she would have screamed. Something filled her lungs, coated her throat and took all her air. "That's for trying to ruin my fun." Nicki said eyeing Vanellope carefully. She nodded before her eyes closed. "I guess it's your turn then." Nicki said to Rancis as Vanellope passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Dreams and Screams 3

When Vanellope opened her eyes a few hours later, she was still in her nightmare. It was getting lighter outside and it was getting closer to the time the arcade would open.

She saw that Rancis looked even more mutilated. His clothes were torn and there was blood all down his jacket. His hands looked pale from the little blood there was left. There were other tortures but Vanellope couldn't see them since a sound changed her attention. Vanellope assumed that Rancis wasn't conscience so she didn't bother trying to call to him.

She turned and saw Nicki being held by the waist by the creature that she was talking about earlier. It was hidden in shadow except the hand and eyes.

Nicki seemed more like her normal self aside from the fact she was balling. "I did what you wanted so please just let him go!" She said with a wail.

"Let another racer that could ruin my game survive? Now why should I do that?" Vanellope looked at her feet and saw a blue hat and dark hair. She could tell it was Gelli but she wasn't going to say anything. Nicki had been the one torturing her. She had to pay for this, so Vanellope said nothing. "I'm going to take over control here." It said and one of its legs came and moved Gelli over to a light patch. The creature took one of its legs, as Nicki began to scream, and plunged a claw into Gelli's abdomen. The creature laughed a strange metallic laugh that sounded like gears grinding. Gelli glitched as the creature forced its claw through the boy's whole body. Vanellope tried not to feel sorry for Nicki but it was difficult.

"No!" Nicki's scream echoed through the mountain. Gelli had red code drained from his body as Nicki tried to shove the claw away from her. Nicki looked at Vanellope, knowing that there was no chance of help. "Just wait. You're next." Nicki said. Vanellope felt little about her words. It was getting easier to break out of this dream.

Turbo moved toward Vanellope, Nickiwas tightly gripped in his hand. He pushed Gelli's body aside as Nicki tried to get away. "Now Vanellope, stop smiling. You can't get away until the arcade opens and that is at least 2 hours away." He smiled evilly as he moved his face closer to hers so Vanellope could see the true face. She studied its face, trying to make sure that it didn't see her feelings. "Now I have an idea." It said with a full metal smile. "I won't torture Rancis and you but you two have to hurt each other. You'll have 3 minutes to torture each other without killing the other. Whoever does the best job after a couple of rounds won't be mutilated by me until morning. Okay?" Vanellope nodded. The creature crawled over to Rancis, who was barely awake, to tell him of the game.

Rancis opened his eyes and Vanellope stepped back in shock. His eyes were black, the whole eyeball. There was a dot of yellow in the center as a pupil but the rest was dark.

"Vanellope goes first." He crawled back over to her and broke the two candy ropes. "Now go. I want you to dazzle me." Vanellope slowly stepped forward, not believing she was truly free. She knew that he wasn't joking so she moved toward the walls, looking for something. She located something and pulled it toward her. It was a crossbow hidden among the walls.

"Don't do it Vanellope!" Nicki cried, horrified by the suffering she had caused. The curved bow made from pretzels had several rock candy arrows ready to shoot. She wanted to test and see if she could get away. She aimed the crossbow at Rancis and stood still.

She took a deep breath. _Shoot him through his pudgy eyes. Then we can get out of this dream. _She turned and pulled the trigger twice with perfect aim. She stood still, wanting to see her captor in pain.

Instead it just laughed. Without taking the arrows from his eyes, it moved toward Vanellope. "Sweet child, you should know better than to do that to me. I'll forgive you this once though." He moved back as Nicki tried to get down. He held the racer closer and made sure she could see as Vanellope lifted the crossbow again and shot it through Rancis's knees, causing him to wail in shock.

Vanellope stumbled, but knew that wouldn't be enough for the monster. What more could she do to her poor boyfriend? He was bloody and looked like a punching bag more than a racer. She tried to think of something else to do but she couldn't all she wanted to was make jokes. That's what she did when she was in pain and upset, make jokes. If she didn't, she would never have given up a long times ago. "Since you're not doing anything, I guess you're done." He said with a sigh "I was hoping for more but oh well! Let's see what your sweet boyfriend is willing to do to you after he sees what you look like." The creature laughed and clapped its hands with glee, causing Nicki to become dizzy.

"What do I look like?" Vanellope retorted.

"Why don't you have a look?" King Turbo said with malice and handed Rancis a mirror. He stumbled forward and the mirror slid to a stop in front of Vanellope. Her hair was still there except it was matted and felt sticky from blood. Most of the candy was still there, a surprise to Vanellope. The fingers on her left hand were still missing. There were slash marks on her hands where she could almost see bone. Her front teeth had been pulled out and her eyebrows were waxed off. There were scars that reached from the corners of her eyes to her mouth. Her feet and nose hurt and she had a major headache. She looked at her hair again and noticed that it is was moving. She reached up just as mint chocolate mouse scurried through her hair as it ate more candy. Vanellope could not believe what was happening. He was letting the mice eat the candy in her hair before they moved on to the rest of her body. He was probably going to let Rancis watch as that happened, that sick twisted thing.

"Hey Braceface!" Vanellope called. Insults were her greatest weapon. It made her happy to insult that thing. It turned toward her for a second before moving over to the hot cola. She didn't know what it was doing but she didn't stop. "If you think I look ugly now, just imagine what you used to look like! You looked a billion times worse." Vanellope said with a laugh.

Turbo's face didn't change as he threw Nicki at the boiling pool of lava. She screamed as she happened to land on a piece of marshmallow and flew to the ceiling with one bounce. She grabbed onto the rock candy on the side of the volcano. Some mentos fell into the cola and shot soda into the air, nearly burning the bespectacled girl. "What am I going to do?" Nicki asked herself as she tried to see what was happening at her feet before several rocks crumbled in her hands.

_These are not going to last long with me here._ She quickly looked around and found part of the old track that didn't look much more stable but it was the only place she could find. She quickly jumped and looked to see if anyone knew she was alive. No one even looked up. Vanellope was still laughing as Turbo was reaching his hand into the cola. Nicki watched in shock and terror as he felt no burns from the cola. He smiled at his victims and he moved closer to Vanellope as he held a small round burning object in its hand. Nicki watched as the monster took the ball and shoved the burning coals into Vanellope's mouth. She gagged on burnt sugar that was cooling in her mouth, but not before branding her tongue with an ugly letter T. Nicki cringed as she watched the T appear in her tongue. Nicki could only imagine how much pain that had caused the President of the game. This caused her to take in a deep breath and make a decision.

Gelli was gone, that creature couldn't hurt him any more and Nicki knew that he would want her to be a hero. It was the only way to redeem herself for what to do earlier. She looked around, trying to find a way out of the nightmare. She saw a large jawbreaker a little higher up. Gelli had told her about a his best friend, a jawbreaker themed racer, that Turbo had killed when he took over. The racer was gone and Turbo started taking apart and decoding the jawbreaker themed level, which was in Diet Cola Mountain. She crawled to the where there was the jawbreaker. Nicki was smart. She knew that the jawbreaker would move enough cola to burn Turbo or at least be enough of a distraction to let Vanellope and Rancis get away. There was one thing that the smart Nicki didn't know about jawbreakers. If they were heated and under a lot of pressure, they will explode.

Nicki went and began to push the giant jawbreaker toward the cola. She knew that she might have to go in with the jawbreaker but that didn't matter. Gelli was gone, why live when she could save others?

The jawbreaker moved slowly over to the edge. She kicked away sugar cobwebs as she pushed the jawbreaker. It teetered on the edge, refusing to go over. Nicki realized that it would take all of her body weight to push it over the edge. The track was cracking under her feet and with one final push the jawbreaker and Nicki fell.

Vanellope saw the large objects flying through the air and a look of shock came over her face. Turbo turned as Nicki yelled to it "I hope that you die." Just as the jawbreaker hit the cola a large amount of soda, in a large tidal wave landed on Turbo as Vanellope grabbed Rancis and glitched out of the way. The cola covered the creature and just before Nicki sunk beneath the cola lava, she saw the cola burning the lower half of his body. She smiled slowly and then she was gone.

Vanellope was about to look at Turbo when she heard a rumbling and then an explosion. Jawbreaker shards and boiling cola rocketed out of pool and hit the Turbo creature. It nearly enveloped everything but the shiny metal smile.

Vanellope saw the crossbow lying nearby and then she grabbed an arrow sticking out of Rancis's knee. He winced with pain but made no sound. She loaded the crossbow, aimed and fired right into the sinister smile. The creature fell back into the cola where it sunk underneath the surface.

"Come on Rancis" She commanded her boyfriend but he didn't move. When she pulled out the arrow from his knee, he had lost more blood and combined with everything that he lost, it was just too much and he died. Vanellope closed her eyes and cried, realizing that it was her fault. There was one good thing though, the nightmare was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Dreams and Screams 4

When Vanellope opened her eyes, she was back in her bed about an hour before the arcade was suppose to open. She got out of bed and ran as fast as she could to her kart. She turned the key and sped off to Rancis's house.

When she got there, he was standing outside and waiting for her. "Rancis, you're alive!" She said with a smile as she ran to hug him

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked in a confused voice.

"You don't remember?" He shook his head no. "I'm sure that you were there."

"I'm sorry Nilla wafer. I just don't remember it." He kissed her cheek as if to apologize again and whispered "Are we still on for out date tonight?" She nodded, still somewhat confused. "Now, it's almost time for the arcade to open and we need to get down to the track." Vanellope nodded and they drove there. She was beginning to doubt what had happened in the nightmare.

When they got there, she saw Gelli and Nicki holding hands as they walked to their karts. _It must have been a dream._ Vanellope thought with a smile. That day, Vanellope had one of her best days of racing in months. She won first 7 times in a row and she was always in the top three.

That evening when Vanellope was getting ready for her date, she was putting on makeup. When she got to the blush for her cheeks, she looked at herself in the mirror. There were faint lines from her mouth to her eyes. "Was it real?" She whispered. She opened her mouth to see her front teeth there. "One more way to check." She shut her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She slowly opened her eyes to see the T still there. She screamed.

Turbo pulled himself from the cola with a laugh, "That was fun. I can't wait until next year." It smiled and turned almost as if it was speaking to someone. "Sweet dreams and screams."


End file.
